


Go Figure

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [6]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 06:"Ice Skating"Toru never knew what possessed him to try out figure skating, but at least, he got to see a different side of his precious vocalist, Takahiro.





	Go Figure

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 06: _Ice Skating_

…

…

 

With shaking hands, Toru tied the laces of his skates, silently regretting that he wanted to come here. He knew he couldn’t turn back now; Taka would surely view him as a coward. But what could he do? The guitarist didn’t know what possessed him that the idea that going to a public skating rink with Taka would have been fun — _well, going anywhere with the vocalist was a blast_ — but this time, he sorely regretted it. He couldn’t skate so why did he think that coming here would have been fun?

Yuzuru Hanyu.

He had been watching TV at the time and saw how the figure skater was gracefully performing on the ice. It was beautiful, magnificent and sure, figure skating looked good, even cooler when Yuzuru Hanyu did it, but now that he’s about to embark on that journey, Toru _seriously_ wanted to reconsider.

“Toru! What are you waiting for?!” Taka’s shriek took him out of his thoughts. The tiny vocalist gave Toru a rather harsh slap on the shoulder, nearly making him fall face-first off the bench. “We’ve got a rink to conquer!”

“Taka…” He started, swallowing the lump in his throat. “…why are you so hyped up about this? Can’t we ―”

“Can’t we what?” Taka asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You didn’t even wait until I was finished!”

“Of course not! I’m ready and rearing to go!” He nearly screamed. Toru looked at his lover up and down, and saw that really; the vocalist had already had his skates on, sat with his legs crossed and arms folded —a posture he used to show that he was ready to do something and nothing could deter him.

Toru couldn’t delay this any longer. It was now or never. “I’m ready.”

“Great!” With a perk, Taka bounced to his feet from the bench, holding Toru’s hands, pulling Toru towards the rink. The vocalist stepped with confidence, Toru behind walking like a crab in the skates.

Finally stepping onto the rink, Toru’s legs shook while he slowly crawled onto the ice. He stuck to the wall for support, scared that he might fall onto his face. There were other people there, but what an embarrassment that would be if he were to fall in front of Taka.

Speaking of Taka, where is the little motherfucker?

His big eyes scanned the rink for the petite vocalist and found him darting around the rink like a fucking pro. He glided, he jumped, he did all those fancy things that he saw Yuzuru do on TV. It may not be _exactly_ the same since Yuzuru was a professional, but damn, Taka was not falling onto his face —or rather, he _won’t_ be falling anytime soon.

“Since when could he skate?!” Toru couldn’t believe his eyes. “Is that _my_ Taka? That’s —“

“Toru! What are you doing clinging to the fucking wall?” The vocalist shouted from the middle of the rink. “Get out here!” he giggled.

Toru looked at his lover with disbelieving eyes. “Can’t you see that I’m holding on for dear life?!” he roared back. “If I let go, I’m going to die!”

Toru saw Taka’s expression fell and wondered if he was a bit too harsh. But suddenly, he saw the vocalist gracefully glide towards him, coming to a smooth stop beside him.

“Oh. That’s why you were walking like a crab earlier?” he asked playfully.

Toru was not amused. Of all the descriptions in the Japanese language, Taka chose to liken his walk to a fucking crab. “Yes, Taka. That’s why I was walking like a decapod crustacean of the infraorder Brachyura.” He hissed out with an eye roll.

Taka stared at Toru. And stared some more until the two were locked in an intense stare-off. In the vocalist’s mind, he tried to comprehend what a deca—whatever that Toru had said, but it should mean “crab”, right? That what he had referred his walking to anyway.

“I take it that you don’t like being referred to a crab, huh?” Taka asked, finally breaking the silence.

“No…”

“Then why didn’t you just tell me you couldn’t skate in the first place? I would have stayed with you.”

Toru turned his face away and mumbled, “I didn’t want to fall in front of you. That would have been embarrassing.”

Taka frowned upon hearing the sentence. _That_ was what Toru was worried about? A fear of falling flat onto his face. Sure, he would have chuckled a bit because naturally, anyone who fell on the rink would have looked rather funny, but Toru didn’t need to worry about it.

“Toru, remember our first concert in Budokan?” Taka started.

“Yeah, how could I forget?”

“When we were performing _Jibun Rock,_ my foot got hitched in the cord and I fell on my back with my face between my knees and ass in the air.” He said. “In Yokohama Arena when we had our Jinsei tour, I fucked up the song again, tripped and rolled on the ground as you came to my rescue, _and_ in Nagisaen, I tripped over my own foot, rolled like a fucking barrel when we jumped off from Tomoya’s drum stand.” He held Toru in his cheeks, forcing the guitarist to look into his eyes. The gaze from the vocalist was fucking scary and Toru had _never_ seen Taka like this before. "Plus, in Yokohama stadium after I was finished running through the crowd and I was getting back up to the ego-ramp, I stumbled and nearly fell on my face. And let's not talk about all the other times when I fucked up other songs."

The message was clear. Taka was _mad._

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t hear me bitch about “Toru-san seeing me fall must be embarrassing”. Falling is a part of life!” He barked. “Now,” his voice softened almost sounding caring and comfortable. “You’re going to cling to _me._ That wall is getting the love that I deserve.”

Toru chuckled at his lover. But Taka was right —the vocalist was always messing up “Jibun Rock”, but truly, Taka never whined or complained about it. Sure he felt really terrible about not delivering a stellar performance to their fans but that was the least in his opinion.

“Come on.” Taka said as he took of Toru’s palms and pulled him away from the wall. “I’ll guide you.”

Trusting his vocalist and lover, Toru took shaky steps forward, gripping Taka’s small hands tightly. And contrary to popular belief, no one looked at the two as they made their way to the centre of the rink. Everyone was busy doing their own thing, and since the two weren’t recognizable thanks to their disguises, Toru had nothing to worry about.

Except for when Taka’s cellphone rang and he let go of Toru’s hand, the guitarist falling onto his face like a jenga tower.

“I’m never coming back here.” Toru grumbled into the ice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~!  
> I really shouldn't be posting yet but I can't help it. So until I get better, I'll be behind in the challenge for a couple days.


End file.
